


SCP-SVR

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Series: SCP-SVR [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: A young girl known as D-9560 was thrown into testing, unknown to the doctors that she's no ordinary girl.





	1. A Bad Composition

A loud bang rang off the wall of her cell as one of the doctors and some guards entered her room.

"Get up D-9560, you're needed for the next test."

D-9560 stand with no resistance but some irritation and patiently lets the guards put her in chains. Some may wonder why she put up no fight even though she knew, yes she knew. D-9560 could hear at a range unlike any human so she knew that most people of her level were certain to die in their test. Still, she put up no resistance because she knew it would only lead to more useless pain. She may be young but she was incredibly smart and rather joyful at most times.

You see D-9560 was only 14 when she was sent to the foundation, but it seemed impossible for someone so young and sweet to be on death row. However, D-9560 killed her whole school in a massive slaughter by poisoning everyone she could then offing the others with clawed gloves. 

So she was sent to the foundation for testing, she was saved to be used on a test to see the effects on someone young. Now D-9560 was ushered into a room with a large metal box suspended in the center, her chains were removed she was instructed where to stand. The guards and doctor left her there and she waited for her death to face her.

The box was lowered in front of her and opened what she assumed was remote to revile what looked like a sheet of music. D-9560 stood there and waited for something to pop out at her but there was nothing. She walked over to the box and examined it and the paper, nothing. 

She had grown bored now she put the paper back in place and walked over to the corner of the room and sat down, waiting to be let out. D-9560 watched as the box was closed and lifted put once more, moments later the guards enter the room. She was chained and taken back to her cell, still utterly confused what the test even was.


	2. Hard To Destroy Reptile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know 682 can talk but at the time of writing this, I had forgotten.

It wasn't long before D-9560 was taken for another test, this time she was able to overhear what the test was. What she could understand was the scientist wanted to see how SCP-682 would react to a kid, or teen in her case. 

D-9560 had no clue who 682 was so she figured this was when she was going to die. After a lot of walking, they made it to a heavily locked door in a tunnel and D-9560 knew this was her end. They told her when she entered to just interact with the animals there. Then they open the door and shove her in the room before quickly closing the door.

It was a rather large room with a glass view area to the top left, there were a few large rocks around but it was bare other than that. D-9560 began to rome around till she heard an ear-shattering roar, she whipped to face the source of the noise. 

A massive lizard looking creature covered in scars and eyes, it was missing patches of skin too. The reptile began to rapidly advance towards D-9560 causing her to tip and collapse from shock. He crawled on top of her till he was over her legs and lower body, then stopped and stared at her with all his eyes.

"Um, h-hi there buddy, you look cool. Uh, do you want some pets?"

D-9560 was stuttering and couldn't think straight so she just asked the first thing that came to mind. To her shock 682 got off of her, letting her sit up and sit criss-cross, before curling around her. Tentatively D-9560 began to pet the creature, being mindful of his damaged skin and jutting appendages. 

This went on for who knows how long and it looked like 682 was in heaven when D-9560 heard the door open and turned to see 6 guards, heavily armed enter the room. In seconds 682 was on his feet and charged the men, ripping them to shreds as they feebly tried to fight it. When he was done he walked back to D-9560 and layed back down, she continued to pet him for a bit till she grew tired.

"Hey 682?"

The lizard opened his eyes and looked to the teen girl.

"I'm getting really tired, can I please go back to my cell?"

He was still for a moment but he quickly grew angry, she knew he didn't want her to leave.

"I promise I will come back if they let me ok, but I need to sleep."

682 still looked mad but soon dropped the expression and uncurling from around the criminal. D-9560 crouched in front of the reptile and placed her hand under his chin area and on his snout.

"Thank you, buddy."

She placed a kiss on the end of his nose before standing fully and stretching. D-9560 then made her way to the door and knocked on it, calling to the guards to let her out. D-9560 waited a few moments watching 682 till the door was opened and she was yanked out. She was cuffed and the lead to what she assumed was her cell.


	3. Discovery

Later that same day D-9560 was rudely woken from her nap and taken to a room. It looked to be an interrogation room, or in this case she guessed it was an interview room. She was sat in the chair by the door and one of the doctors were seated across from her.

"So D-9560 it would seem there is something very odd about you."

She just rolled her eyes and remained silent, just wanting to leave.

"From our two tests, it would appear that you might have a special connection to the SCP's."

D-9560 raised an eyebrow and waited.

"What I'm saying it you might be immune to the SCP's effects and behaviors."

This had her attention and now she was engaged.

"We will need to run a few more tests but if our hypothesis is true, you will become a major part of our research.

D-9560 was unsure how to feel, this was a lot to take in.

"And what if I don't want to help you considering I was meant to be cannon fodder?"

The look on his face went dark.

"We will make you one way or another. And you can rest assured that you will be moved to a better place and given accommodations for your cooperation."

D-9560 thought for a moment, being treated human again did sound nice.

"Ok, I will agree to help you as long as I am treated properly, and the first thing I want is to be called by my name and not D-9560."

He shook his head and chuckled.

"Ok, as soon as it's confirmed whether you are immune or not then you will get your name, so start thinking now."

D-9560 agreed to this and bid him goodbye before she was shackled and dragged back to her cell.


	4. The Shy Guy

It has been some time now and D-9560 was getting restless. She had now been through four more tests all with the same results, she was fine. The first was with a bowl of candy which was the easiest to do, they simply told her to take three pieces of candy. 

She retrieved them one by one and gave each to a guard nearby, nothing happened. After she did the test they would then bring another D class person and have them do the same test. This time when he took the third place one of his hands were then cut off with no warning.

Her second test was with a thing they called the shy guy or 096 and he was honestly a little scary to her. She entered the room she was instructed to crouch down and look at his face, simple enough. D-9560 did as told and 096 just tried to look away and made sounds like crying.

"Aww I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry! Can I please give you a hug?"

D-9560 saw him hesitant but give a nearly unnoticeable nod, which D-9560 thought was super cute. She wrapped him in a gentle hug which he surprisingly returned, albeit awkwardly with his strange arms. She rubbed her hand up and down his protruding spine as she tried to comfort the disfigured thing. 

After some time he was calm and no longer crying, D-9560 pulled back and apologize for upsetting him and she could tell he forgave her. She was then forced to leave and the test is done with someone else, they died of course.

At this point, D-9560 was sick of being called D-9560 and refused to do any more tests unless she could have her name. The doctor that interviewed her before said that since the results to far we're looking good that they would let her get a name as a reward. So when asked she simply responded, Shadow. After that, the entire facility was informed that she was to be referred to as Shadow.


	5. The Sculpture

The third one was apparently infamous, known as SCP-173, and that was worrying for shadow. She was lead into a room with two other people and given the instructions. They all needed to keep their eyes on the SCP and call out when they must blink. After everyone was settled the had the man around and shadow close her eyes. 

Within seconds there was two cracks and shadow opened her eyes to the men dead. She turned around and was the thing was right behind her, causing her to scream and then apologize. After some more trials or whatever shadow was bored, so she decided to have some fun. Ignoring orders and warnings she walked up to 173 and gave him a hug.

"Your really cool you know that. And you do such a good job with patients."

At this point, the conclusion was certain so they pulled her and she was put back in her cell.


	6. The Plague Doctor

The last test was suspected to be the ultimate proof if she was immune or not. he was known as SCP 049 or the plague doctor. Shadow was taken down an elevator and lead though many tunnels till they reached a corridor filled with medical supplies. 

Shadow was ushered into a room with a surgery table and lots of medical tools, in the left area of the room stood a cloaked figure. He turned when the door closed and shadow could see him now, it looked like he wore the traditional plague doctor outfit.

"Oh, why are you here your girl?"

Shadow shudder at his ghostly voice.

"I-I'm here to see if I'm immune to you, whatever that means in this situation."

The doctor raised a hand to his chin, or what shadow thought was his chin, and thought.

"I think they are referring to my cure young one."

Ever since she had been used to help them the guards have been telling her a lot about the other SCP's so she is a bit more prepared. one of the things they told her was about 049's supposed cure and what it did to the other members. 

Now she understood what they meant when they said this was her ultimate test. In the other tests, it was simple hostile entities not being hostile or somethings normal function won't work. This was different, it was an infection inflicted by an entity, now shadow was really frightened.

"I think you are right but I'm not sure I can go through with this test."

The doctor reminds still as Shadow began to back up a bit.

"I fear you don't have much of a chosen child. I normally only use my cure on those with the sickness but if this is what the doctor ordered."

Slowly 049 began to advance, extending his right hand as he moved. Shadow was about to run but stopped and faced the man. There was no use in running and all the other test have proved she was immune. She would not run from him and instead she will put faith in her body, she will be ok. She kept her eyes trained on his mask as he grew only inches from her neck, you could see her shaking.

"Don't fear child, I'm going to heal you."

And with that he had her neck, he applied little pressure but his touch burned a little. They stayed frozen for what felt like hours before he let go and stepped back. Shadows eyes shot open and she looked to him in panic.

"Am, am I ok"

Shadow could feel his gentle smile under his mask and she couldn't help but jump and fist pump in victory.


	7. SCP-SVR

After that, the guard got her again but to her surprise, they didn't put her back in chains. They were rather gentle as they guided her to an area she had never been before, Shadow was super confused. They stopped at a door where the interview doctor was, he looked rather excited.

"Well D-9560, er I mean Shadow sorry, it is confirmed you are immune so as promised you will be properly accommodated."

Shadow practically squealed, she couldn't wait to see the room she was promised. She was going to be treated like a person again, or at least a have good food and a bed.

"Also you have a new title, even if you don't like it you have it."

Shadow gave him a confused look, silently asking him to continue.

"You are now known as SCP-SVR, but you will be call shadow."

The newly claimed SCP was shocked, she couldn't believe they were making her an SCP!

"Now that doesn't mean you will not get your accommodations or you will be locked in a cell. But you possess qualities that could classify you as an SCP. Now since you aren't a true one was gave you the letters SVR instead of the next number. If your curious SVR stands for shadow venom reaper, which is the name you gave us."

Shadow's head was spinning, this was all way too much.

"Ok, that will take some time to process, may I please go in my room so I can get accustomed to it?"

The doctor nodded and opened the room before handing her the key. The guard stays outside as the two enter and shadow was awestruck by the size of the room, it was perfect.

"Now shadow, let me fill you in on some things. First, this is your ID card, and this is your security access card."

The doctor handed her two cards one was a black and white card with all her info and the other was a white card with a blue band at the top.

"Now that is an Omni card which grants you access to everything in the building. If we find you misusing this card there will be saver consequences, is that understood?"

Shadow nodded violently, understanding the seriousness of this card.

"You can eat with the other members of the building and when you are needed for a test we will call you with a special walkie talkie."

He handed her a radio device with black, red, and deep purple colors covering it. Shadow placed them to her side and thanked the man, who just smiled at her.

"Now I'm going to let you settle down and when you feel ready you can explore the facility, just don't enter any of the containment cells ok."

With that, he got up and left shadow to her own, and she was so lost. She began with looking around her new room and in doing so she found a belt with some pouches. She put in on and placed her cards and walkie on it, and looked around some more. 

After she had looked around the whole room she decided to go exploring. She first took a shower, which was heaven, and changed into a cute dress before heading out.


	8. Welcome To The Foundation

She wandered uninterrupted for a while till she found the cafeteria and it looked like it was food time. Shadow jumped down the steps and made her way to where she saw the food, good it was something she could eat. 

She grabbed some fries before walking to a corner of the room she sat on the floor and began eating. She went unnoticed for a long time till she felt something burning her forehead a bit. Shadow looked up only to see down the barrel of a gun.

"How did you get in here this area is off-limits to civilians."

Shadow was confused till she remembered she changed, she was clean so they didn't recognize her.

"Sir I can assure you I'm ment to be here."

He had his helmet off you she could see his expressions, and he was not amused.

"Then I will need your identification girl."

Shadow just smiled and opened one of the pouches on her belt, pulling out her ID, and handing it to the man. He took one look and his face changed instantly to shock and a little fear.

"Oh, right you're the new girl with the immunity, sorry about that."

Shadow just smiled and gave an ok before going back to her fries. After that everything went by smoothly and the guard began to protect her and tell the others she was fine. When she finished she threw her trash away and thanked the man before continuing on her adventure. 

After some searching shadow found the holding cell for 682 and was able to pay him a visit as she promised. Eventually, she was found and forced to leave but this time 682 was more ok since he knew she would be back.

After that shadow walked for who knows how long before she happened upon something that caught her eye. It was a completely clear door and that was something she had never seen, this must be investigated further. 

Inside the room was sitting a boy around her age, she was 17 now, and he was sitting against the wall. After only a few minutes she was found and told she was needed, but Shadow had a feeling she would be seeing this boy, who said his name was Clark, again soon.

So now shadow spends her days wandering the facility and talking with the SCP's. Helping in experiments and getting into trouble. This was how inmate D-9560 became Shadow, SCP-SVR, and subsequently the most powerful and deadly SCP there is. But those are stories for another time, as of right now all you have to worry about is where on earth shadow disappeared to and which SCP is she with right now.


	9. Extra: SCP-X

SCP-X

Class - Elicid

Threat level - orange

Item: C.L.A.R.K

A.K.A: An Army Of One, A Builder At Heart

SCP-X was discovered by military operatives when they enter a locked basement beside the general's office. Upon discovery, the men called the foundation to retrieve the specimen to protect him and the men.

Description

SCP-X looks like a 16-17-year-old boy standing at around 5'3 feet. He has brownish-orange hair, pale cream skin, a bit larger in size with a weight of 230ib, and his eyes are hazel with hints of green. We see him wearing dark blue jeans and a darkish orange button-up shirt. For unknown reasons SCP-X doesn't respond except on occasion will answer a yes or no questions. Normally SCP-X sits agents a wall with his knees up and staring the calmly at the ground. Nothing seems out of the ordinary when viewing the kid but after questioning the general we were finally unformed of the characters odd development. SCP-X seems to be able to replicate any gun if he even just a small piece. In one case he heard the sound of a gunshot and the next day a replica of that exact cun was in his cell the next day. It is unknown the origin of the weapons and the materials are inaccessible to him yet they are there the next day. He never makes any weapon when someone is around and we can not keep cameras in the cell or it causes him distress.

Security is not allowed to have any weapons when around SCP-X cell for SCP-X will recreate them. Even though SCP-X does not talk he has shown a high level of comprehension and understanding. When researchers ask the boy what his name was he responded with movement for the first time. He raised his right hand and made a gun sign and mimed shooting, this prompted one of the researchers to order a security member to go retrieve a simple shotgun and show it to SCP-X. The next day the shotgun was replicated and sitting in the center as it had every time before, but on the side of the gun, the letter "C" was carved neatly into the side. A different gun was brought in and the next day the letter "L" was carved on the riffle. We continued this from almost a week until the letters stopped appearing. The guns were put in order and spelled out the word "C.L.A.R.K" when SCP-X was asked if this was his name he gave a simple short nod. After that, all personnel were ordered to refer him as Clark when talking to him.

Containment

SCP-X is meant to be in a softly lit room with no cameras. Any security that passes by must hide their weapons from sight, and a clear door to see into the hall is required to keep him calm. Quiet music is needed to be playing at all times or Clark becomes erratic. SCP-X must be feed and hydrated regularly to remain healthy. SCP-X is docile by nature and remains passive to anyone who enters. If you get to close then SCP-X will begin to show warnings like sounds and lurching. When SCP-X creates a gun it can not be picked up by hand. When picked up SCP-X becomes murderous and will rip anyone apart till he gets the gun and must shoot someone, then place it back in the center. The only way to remove it is with a blue velvet bag. it is scooped up and held at arm's length before slowly backing out of the room.

TESTING FILE LOST

SALVAGING RESULTS

When D-8764 showed Clark the bullet for an AK-47 and the next day the full gun was found.

When security member xxxxx entered the room and sat with Clark, SCP-X made no move of aggression toward xxxxx. He stayed in the cell and even had lunch in there with the same results. 

D-4826 was instructed to run and grab the gun, a pistol, in the center and try to shoot SCP-X. As soon as D-4826 had the gun SCP-X got up and lunged at D-4826 with inhuman speed. Only two shots were able to be fired and both were hits, SCP-X was unfazed by the shoots. SCP-X then held the gun after he mutilated D-4826 and just stood, we sent D-7962 in to allow SCP-X to shoot and calm. He then put the gun back in place and sat in his common position. The next day when the bodies were being removed personal noticed he was no longer covered in blood.

Conclusion analysis

SCP-X is a highly intelligent teenage entity who remains silent. He is passive in nature but will turn hostile if provoked. The guns he makes are fully functional and have extreme accuracy even with low understanding and skill. SCP-X can fire any gun he makes and has a speed far greater than a man his age and size. SCP-X is rather well behaved and often listens to orders or requests without much resistance or fuss. He says his name is Clark and will be more likely to respond when using the name. Simply treat him respectfully and kindly and he will remain docile and cooperative.

Addendum

SCP-X appears to have a close friendship with SCP-SVR A.K.A shadow. They do not seem to be developing a relationship beyond friends. SCP-SVR is able to get close to SCP-X and has even been observed hugging him. He will always answer any question she asks him, this is the only time he has ever spoken. However, when researchers as SCP-SRV to ask cited questions she refused, stating that she will not make him answer the question she knows he doesn't want too. She stats she respects him and won't abuse the trust they share. It's now known that if SCP-SVR is missing and cannot be found then she is often located in the holding cell of SCP-X. As of now the two don't seem to be of andy threat and separating them may prove deadly allowing them to spend time together is advised.


End file.
